Barefoot Taskforce
Barefoot Taskforce (BFT) came into existence with the acquisition of a Belarus carrier by Crislyn Anessa Waryn. Wanting to show that the Waryn United Space Fleet (WUSF) was a unification of all the private ships owned by members of the Waryn family, and so in Year 11 the sub-fleet was founded. It became the first official division under WUSF and the first Waryn associated fleet to have a commissioned squadron. Barefoot is also the medical fleet of WUSF and was founded under the purpose of supplying medical care to any member of the Waryn family. History Acquisition Purpose Known Ships Flagship * Sabaoth Destroyer [[Waryn Impavid]] Carriers * Corona-class Frigate [''[Waryn Valkyrie'']] * Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser [[Waryn Deathknell]] * Medicae-class Nebulon-B Frigate [''[Waryn Moirai'']] * Nebulon-B Frigate [[Waryn Syennesis]] * Lictor-class Dungeon Ship [[Waryn Warfall]] Support Ships Escort Corvettes * CR-90 Assassin-class Corvette [[Waryn Lachesis]] * CR-90 Corvette [[Waryn Ringleader]] * Crusader-class Corvette [[Waryn Lorrad]] * Foray-class Blockade Runner [[Waryn Bellamy]] Heavy Freighters * AA-9 Transport [Alanna|[Waryn Sari Alanna]] * Action VI Transport [ [Waryn Fallyn]] * Action VI Transport [[Waryn Staryn]] * Action VI Transport [ [Waryn Warstar]] * BFF-1 Bulk Freighter [Mystress | [Waryn Starry Mystress]] * BFF-1 Bulk Freighter [Maedyn|[Waryn Moonlit Maedyn]] * BFF-1 Bulk Freighter [Lass|[Waryn Empyrean Lass]] * BFF-1 Bulk Freighter [[Waryn Stellate]] * YV-666 [[Waryn Maelii]] Light Freighters * 578-R space transport [Paragon|[Waryn Obscure Paragon]] * Barloz-class medium freighter [[Waryn Nightstar]] * Pursuer Enforcement Ship [[Waryn Asvestis]] * Simiyiar light freighter [ [Waryn Vitality]] * YT-510 light freighter [[Waryn Solleu]] * YT-1210 light freighter [ [Waryn Masquerade]] * YT-1300 light freighter [ [Waryn Aurora]] * YT-2000 light freighter [ [Waryn Soleigh]] * YT-2400 light freighter [ [Waryn Ianna]] Shuttle Craft * ATR-6 Assault Transport [ [Waryn Rokari]] * Nu-class Attack Shuttle [| [Waryn Mystique]] * Sentinel-class Landing Craft [[Waryn Asmeru]] * Sprint-class rescue craft [[Waryn Tisza]] Yachts * Counselor-class Cruiser [[Waryn Holtfeni]] * Horizon Star Yacht [[Waryn Everlily]] * Horizon Star Yacht [[Waryn Lyric]] * J-type 322 Starship [| [Waryn Sovereign]] * J-type 327 Starship [Streak | [Waryn Stellar Streak]] Starfighters - Rakehell Squadron * Aurek Tactical Strikefighter Moondance Wing * C-Wing Ugly [& Cherish|[Waryn Chance]] * C-Wing Ugly [& Cherish|[Waryn Cherish]] * Delta-12 Skysprite [[Waryn Qaras]] * ETA-5 Interceptor [[Waryn Fulcrum]] * GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat [& Temerity|[Waryn Celerity]] * GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat [& Temerity|[Waryn Temerity]] * Ginivex-class starfighter [[Waryn Everlight]] * Ginivex-class starfighter [[Waryn Thinlight]] * Star Saber XC-01 Starfighter MkI [& Alibi|[Waryn Alias]] * Star Saber XC-01 Starfighter MkI [& Alibi|[Waryn Alibi]] * Razor Fighter [[Waryn Allay]] * T-wing Interceptor [[Waryn Atropos]] * V-19 Torrent starfighter [[Waryn Avidity]] * Z-95 Headhunter [Legend| [Waryn Unsung Legend]] * Z-95 Headhunter [Legend| [Waryn Legend's Luck]] * Z-95 Headhunter [Legend| [Waryn Legendary Calling]] Previous Ships * Belarus Medium Carrier [Circumstances|[Waryn Special Circumstances]] * Hammerhead Cruiser Waryn Endless Light * Simiyiar Light Freighter Waryn Lady's Echo * Sprint-class rescue craft Waryn Celessa Lee * Jedi Ambassador Shuttle Waryn Infinite End * YT-2400 light freighter Cyana * Zeta-class Long-Range Shuttle''Waryn Quirks'' * Zeta-class Long-Range Shuttle''Waryn Whimsical'' * Cloakshape/H Fighter Waryn Quick Silver * Y-Wing BLT-S3 Waryn Hopeful Dream Category:Waryn Category:Organizations Category:Waryn United Space Fleet Category:Barefoot Taskforce